Naru Uzumaki: Double Life
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: By Day she just a normal School girl, however at night she hides a secret. Can Naru balance out her as both a fighter and a school girl? or will she finally fall? School life So it's an AU. Unknown Pairing for now.


I'm going to try my hands at a high school type story, but for just this once. I must warn you though, while there will be romance, this will not be the standard Naru (Female Naruto.) and Sasuke story. Nor will it be a Yuri story either.

That means no Naru/Hinata. Don't like then hit the back button. Still here? For those of you still around Thanks it means a lot to me. Okay so this is the first time I decided to do this, I read some pretty good ones lately and while a few where stupid, a lot of them where good.

Summary:  
Naru Uzumaki is just your normal everyday teenage girl, or so she would like you to believe. While during the day, she gets good grades and plays the good girl that she would have you believe her to be, while during the night she partakes in the underground fighting ring.

Can Naru balance her school life while she fights just to make next month's bills? What would happen if some who cares for her finds out?

Rating: T+ (Higher than a normal T but below M)  
Rated for high school fighting, blood, drug use, and swearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru Uzumaki: Double Life  
Chapter One: The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The crowd was restless, they wanted her blood spilt for once, and they have been cheering his name for some time now. The little blond that had stood before him was softly panting, showing that she had been fight long and hard for this match.

A man stood between the two as he looks at the blond, he then turns and looks at the big man that was to fight her. If you were to ask him several days ago who the young bland girl was he wouldn't give you an answer, now however she had made a name for herself.

What the teen had worn wasn't much to look at, a black headband with a metal plant with some type of symbol on it that made it look like a leaf. She wore a black and red shirt, black figureless gloves with metal on the black of them. She had on loss black pants and boots that came up to her shins.

The boots themselves also had metal plating on them to give her kicks some extra power. She also had on elbow and knees pads on as well. Around her slim waist was a red leather belt, which she uses to hold her weapons, well he thought that what it was use for, if she had any weapons.

"In this corner well have the queen of the ring, the young teen who has taking the underground world by storm, The Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The crowd was cheering, Kyuubi or Kitsune it really depends on who you ask had taking any and all matches and had won every last one of them.

While the matches where questionable they were honorable, the fight would only last until someone was knocked out or they had given up. Kitsune had knocked out all if not all of her opponents. They was something about her fighting style that would piss off some of the higher paying bets, it was like she could read her opponent moves. Either way her rein ends tonight, the guy she was facing was just like her, he had never lost a fight and would leave his opponents near death if they don't give up. Kitsune smiled at the big man standing before her.

"Her Opponent is none other than the Demon of the mist, Zabuza Moichi!" Zabuza didn't care if everyone knew his name, he was feared and several people didn't like him, namely the people who had set the underground fighting ring together. Then man just didn't have any honor.

"You know the rule, fight far, In case of a knockout you are to stay in your corner. No killing is allowed. Kitsune are you ready?" Kitsune nodded. "Zabuza are you ready?" Zabuza nodded. "Then hijime!"

As soon the fight had begun Zabuza wasted no time and ran at the small blond, she gave him a small smile ducked under his punch and kicked him hard in the stomach. Zabuza's eyes widen from the hidden power behind her punch. She stood up and spin kicked at his head. Zabuza stood up and catch her foot, only for Kitsuna to jump in the air twist her body around and kick Zabuza hard in the face.

Both had landed on the ground, Kitsuna was fast as she had stood up getting into her fighting stance before the Demon of the mist could get to his feet. Kitsune would never hit someone while they were down, whether or not her opponents felt the same way was another story altogether.

Zabuza couldn't believe how strong this kid was, and yet she looked so skinny. Growling he once again ran at her in hopes of taking her down. Kitsune just shook her head, people never learn. Kitsune jumped into the air once more and spun around on the turn she bought out her leg and kicked the older man hard in the face.

Kitsune landed once more and looked at Zabuza. She never talked during her matches, she had no reason to. Zabuza got up once more. Kitsune nodded, she was looking forward to this match for a long time, she had two reason to for fighting in the underground matched. One was so she can make some fast money, and two she hoped that she would find her father's killer.

She wasn't sure but this man wasn't him. However she had to ask anyways. "Did you know a Minato Namikaze?" She asked. Zabuza looked at her. "Who?" He asked trying to clear his head. "Police Chief Minato Namikaze." She said. Zabuza shook his head. "Never heard of him kid. Now shut up and fight." Kitsune sighed, another dead end.

Zabuza can at her one more time. Kitsune sighed. She got low with her hand back a little bit; a small glow could be seen. Just as Zabuza reached her Kitsune stood up quickly while yelling out "Shoryuken!" Jumping up and land a solid hit to Zabuza's chin knocking him high into the air, Kitsune jumped up and as Zabuza was falling Kitsune's right leg had started to glow.

When she was ready she gave the crowd the show that they have been looking for. Kitsune's had kick Zabuza multiple times, hitting his head, chest and stomach. Kitsune then grabbed him just before they had hit the ground, slamming her feet into him.

Zabuza had just lost to a little girl, about sixteen years old. Kitsune took the money that was given to her, counting it to make sure it was all there, and then she quietly made her way out of the caged ring. In the locker room Kitsune quickly changed her clothing to that of a sailor type school uniform.

After putting her shoes on she reached up and took out the cat like eyes contacts out. She blinked a few times before she had placed her glasses on her face. She than took off the wig that she was wearing, her long red hair was in a braid, untying the braid Kitsune looked at herself in the mirror.

Zabuza was a light weight, beating him meant that the challenged she was going to face would be harder, her parents murderer was here, she just knew it. Reaching up she had placed two ear rings in her left ear. They had belonged to her mother, given to her before she was murdered.

Kitsune knew she had a few days before her next fight, which was how it was, win a few dozen fights, you were told to take a break. It was probable a good thing, school starts in a few days and she didn't want to miss it. Yes she was living a double life. One was the life of a school girl, the other, the life of an underground street fighter.

To Be Continued…

I like to go on record and say this before you ask. No, this has nothing to do with Street Fighter, it's not a crossover. While there will be a moves list (Street Fighter, and from Naruto.) it will still have nothing to do with the game, anime or movies.

The fights that Naru/Kitsune will have will get harder from here on out, I have to put some Drama into the story after all, However Naru will be the only one to street fight UNLESS I get a few requests, There will still be fight at school, gang fights and so one though.

Now as for Naru's past, yes I know it has the same story as Chun-li However I like to remind you this is not a crossover. Naru is working alone to find her Parents killer. (I'll let you guess, guess right and I'll let you pick Naru's next fight.) But while doing that she also has a school life.

Anyways in the next chapter we get to meet, Naru Uzumaki, Daughter of the late Police Chief of Konoha and Granddaughter to one of the world's best medics. Until next time.

Kidan Out!


End file.
